


I Knew I Loved You

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, F/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: What if you knew "the one" before you met them?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 50





	1. Swipe Right

_I knew I loved you before I met you...I think I dreamed you into life._

**Mikaelson Residence**

"Kol!" Rebekah shrieked, making Klaus hold his ears in fright. Pretty soon the neighbourhood dogs would be howling it was that high pitched. "Give me back my phone!"

"What if I don't want to?" He teased, holding it above her head and watching gleefully as she jumped attempting to reach it.

"Niklaus, tell your brother to stop being his usual immature self and give back my property," she begged, looking at her brother pleadingly. Klaus begrudgingly placed down his palette smeared in a rainbow of colours and turned away from his painting.

"For the love of God Kol, just give Rebekah back her damn phone before we all go completely deaf."

"Don't you want to see her Tinder account though?"

"Her what?"

"Yes, our baby sister has an account on Tinder," Kol confirmed. "You know that place where guys and girls hook up for…"

"I don't think I want to know," Klaus growled, protectively. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but why are you on Tinder, little sister?"

"It's not like that," Rebekah spluttered, her face turning a few shades redder. "You should try meeting normal guys around here. They're either married, gay or completely abnormal so the dating pool is pretty slim."

"Well, I'm not normally in the practice of picking up men in the general Atlanta area." Klaus quipped, earning a dirty look from his sister.

"Oh, so you're telling me that in all your time on this app that you haven't just noticed a guy close by and met up to…" Kol trailed off, choosing not to elaborate.

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders. "I do have needs, you know."

"Urgh," they both groaned in response.

"Now I wish I had gone deaf," Klaus winced.

"Yeah Rebekah, I was just about to have breakfast and now you've gone and ruined that idea."

"Says the guy who pointedly asked me about my sex life?"

"I didn't expect that response given most males wouldn't be able to put up with your needy and whiny personality for that long," he muttered. "That doesn't change the fact you're never going to find the one on Tinder and live happily ever after, Rebekah."

"You seem to know a lot about Tinder, little brother?" Klaus asked, curiously.

"I did some research a while back," he admitted. "Turns out I don't need an app to pick up women, I'm just that amazing."

"With that modesty I'm surprised," Rebekah drawled. "Look, this is none of your business, just give me back my cell."

"Kol!" Klaus ordered, having to stand in and settle yet another fight between his younger siblings. He never understood why he chose to live with them given their childish behaviour, but you couldn't choose your family or your roommates as it turns out. "No matter how Rebekah chooses to live her life, just give back her phone." Kol handed it over slowly, obviously unimpressed his fun was ruined.

"You'll regret that, Niklaus, do you know how many hot women are on Tinder? Who knows maybe you might even get laid."

"I'm perfectly capable of finding my own mates, thank you," he replied, tersely.

"Yes, because there have been so many since Tatia," Kol mumbled. Klaus tensed at the sound of her name. They had been high school sweethearts and call him crazy but Klaus thought they'd get married. The night she cheated on him with his ex best friend Stefan had shattered that dream once and for all.

"I hate to admit when Kol is right but you have been weirdly celibate for a very long time," Rebekah observed. "All you do is paint and brood these days."

"Excuse me? I do not brood."

"If there was an award for brooding you'd win hands down, brother," Kol added. "As for the painting, I see you're working on yet another picture of your mystery, blonde angel." He gestured towards the beginnings of his sketch, the flowing golden waves a dead giveaway.

After Tatia, Klaus had withdrawn from the dating world. If he was being honest he was afraid of getting hurt again and preferred his own company. It wasn't that he was still in love with Tatia, Klaus knew he'd moved on.

It was one night a few months back he had a dream that seemed so real it woke him abruptly. He searched the dark room madly hoping to find the beautiful blonde whose head had been resting in the crook of his neck while he lazily stroked her lower back. It was a sunny day and they were walking along the Seine. She wore a flowing, white dress that was billowing slightly in the breeze and her long hair was tickling his shoulder while her perfume filled his nostrils, a heady mixture of jasmine and roses. Klaus swore he could still smell her, even though he was all alone.

He jumped out of bed, determined to capture her face so that he wouldn't forget. One painting had turned into multiple and his family were beginning to think he was losing his mind. Maybe he was, but Klaus couldn't let go of her if he tried. Night after night she'd appear and the following day he'd recreate the scene with his paint brush.

"I told you to leave that alone, Kol," Klaus seethed, his threatening glance enough for Kol to retreat.

"Fine. If you two aren't going to provide any entertainment, I'll find it elsewhere."

"I pity whomever has the pleasure of his company," Rebekah drawled. "Thank you Niklaus." Klaus nodded by way of response and turned back to his painting. "Don't listen to Kol," Rebekah said, walking up behind him. "I think it's kind of romantic."

"It's not romantic," he bit out.

"Whatever you say," Rebekah murmured, as the door bell rang out loudly through the house. "I'll get that." She left the room, Klaus noticing her phone lying on the table.

For some reason he felt a strange gravitational pull towards it. It wouldn't hurt to have a peek, after all. He accessed the app, and watched as a myriad of profiles and pictures filled the screen. One thing he wasn't interested in was Chaz and his inflated biceps or Jordan and his nether regions. He switched to search for women and scrolled through the photos noting just how much skin was on display. Why did people like this again?

He was just about to shut it down before a familiar face stared back at him. It couldn't be? He looked closer, increasing the size for added clarity. It was his mystery woman, there was no doubting that. He recognised how her blue eyes danced when she smiled.

"Niklaus, Elijah's here to kill our buzz," Kol called out from the hallway. He didn't want to get caught out and quickly attempted to close the app swiping the screen to the right in the process.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, placing the phone on the table, knowing this wasn't over. He had to know who his mystery girl was.

**Meanwhile at the Forbes/Bennett/Pierce Apartment**

"Oooh, kinky," Katherine chuckled whilst consulting her phone screen.

"Are you sexting that guy again?" Caroline asked, rolling her eyes for added effect, and flopping down on the seat next to her.

"No," Katherine replied, hiding her phone defensively. "Hold on, which guy are you talking about?"

"The old, rich one."

"I would prefer that you refer to him as mature not old, Caroline."

"When are you going to stop shopping for men on an app and meet a guy like a normal human being?"

"When guys begin to act like normal human beings," she scoffed. "With Tinder at least you know exactly what you're getting."

"Yeah an old guy whose interests include walks on the beach and romantic, candlelight dinners," Bonnie joked, joining them at the table. "I think he confused Tinder with Sugar Daddy."

"I thought it was sweet," Katherine argued. "Until he decided to try and woo me when all I wanted was some fun."

"You're such a romantic," Caroline joked. "And here I was thinking that romance was well and truly dead."

"Says the girl who is rightfully cynical because her ex-boyfriend treated her like dirt," Bonnie commented.

"Yes, Tyler was an ass but that doesn't mean there aren't other guys out there."

"Yes, on Tinder," Katherine reiterated. "Trust me, all you need is to meet someone and Tyler will be long forgotten, it's time you got out there again, Forbes. You're making nuns look good."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment Kat, Tinder just isn't right for me," she explained for her friend's benefit.

Tyler had indeed treated her like dirt and Caroline had been too blind and stupid to notice it at first. His friends were a permanent fixture in his life and Caroline always ended up second place but for some strange reason she persevered. That was until he forgot their second anniversary and went to the baseball with them instead of celebrating with her. Needless to say it was the last anniversary they ever had.

She felt stuck, not quite sure how to mend her pathetic, love life. One thing for sure Tinder wasn't the answer. Caroline was a relationships girl not the one-night-stand type.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I have to get to work," she sighed, standing up and walking towards her room purposefully.

"Seriously what are you looking at," Bonnie asked, stealing her phone away and consulting the screen. "I didn't know you had a thing for girls? Rebekah Mikaelson hey? I have to say she is pretty cute."

"I don't," she shot back. "She's the one that is interested."

"Maybe you should go for it, you could do much worse, roomie," Bonnie joked.

"She isn't interested in me, as such," Katherine stumbled momentarily.

"What does that mean exactly, Pierce?" Bonnie asked noticing her face flush. "I'd know that look anywhere. What are you up to now?"

"I may have, kind of, put Caroline on Tinder," she stammered, refusing to meet Bonnie's gaze.

"You did what?"

"I thought it might help her meet people, you know get over that idiot Tyler."

"I suppose the sentiment was right but without her consent," she hissed. "That is not cool, Kat."

"Yes, but you should see all the interest she's getting. I've purposely held off until I could find the right guy and then I'll break the news."

"She doesn't want a fling, Kat."

"I know and that's why I've been vetting these guys until I find someone who is looking for the same thing," she explained. "This Rebekah is definitely my front runner so far."

"Be serious," Bonnie warned. "Do you know how upset she is going to be when she finds out?"

"Not if I find her perfect match," she argued. "Look please don't tell her, well not yet anyway."

"Do you think I want to be implicated in this mess? Don't come to me crying when it all falls apart. Hang on, you didn't put me on there too, did you?"

"No," she replied, deadpan.

"Good to hear, now I have to get ready for work." Katherine watched as she walked away.

"Well, not yet anyway," she murmured. 


	2. Blind Date

_I knew I loved you before I met you... I have been waiting all my life_

_**Mikaelson Residence** _

"Why do I have to post a photo again?" Klaus complained.

"For the last time, you're never going to catch her attention if you don't, Niklaus," Rebekah chided. "When you asked me to put together your Tinder profile, I didn't expect you to whine this much."

"It's all so undignified," he muttered. "I shouldn't have to sell myself like a piece of meat on some dating application."

"Who's a piece of meat?" Elijah asked, interrupting their conversation. Klaus mentally rolled his eyes, thinking his stuffy, older brother was the last thing he needed right now.

"Niklaus, apparently," Rebekah teased.

"I'm not sure I want to know," he drawled, taking a seat on the opposite couch in the living room.

"Trust me you don't," Klaus growled, hoping his brother would take the hint and leave. It was embarrassing enough that he had to ask his sister for help but didn't want this to become an activity for the whole family.

"Now I'm intrigued," Elijah commented, adjusting his tie.

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"I can work whatever hours I like, it's the perks of being the boss. So, I'm assuming this conversation is tumblr related?"

"It's Tinder and since when do you know about that?" Rebekah asked, her mouth agape.

"I'm not living under a rock little sister," he shot back. "Plus, a certain younger brother may have informed me about your little adventures."

"I'm going to kill Kol," Rebekah pouted.

"Did someone say my name in vain?" Kol asked, a cheeky grin on his face as he peered around the corner.

"Is nothing sacred around here?" Klaus asked, throwing up his hands in defeat. All he wanted to do was meet this woman and now suddenly everyone had an opinion on his love life, or lack there of.

"Of course not Niklaus, you signed up for this when you agreed to live together."

"I don't recall that condition being in the lease."

"No, it's what they call an added bonus," he explained. "Now about this picture, have you considered stripping down and showing more…"

"Urgh," Rebekah cried. "Now that's a mental image I didn't need this early in the day. Believe it or not Kol, normal women actually like some mystery."

"Not the women I know."

"I said normal women, not the desperate, weird girls that you attract."

"Whilst I love this charming sibling banter, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Elijah asked. "So I understand this girl is the one?"

"She's not the one," he coughed, self consciously. "Anyway, since when are you interested in this?"

"Since Elijah has no life and needs to live vicariously through you," Kol quipped.

"As much as I love these bonding sessions, I'm going to ignore your pathetic attempts to annoy me, Kol," Elijah scolded. "So, what exactly is the plan?"

"He's going to stop complaining and let me finish this profile so he can contact her," Rebekah said, concentrating on the screen. "There, all done and uploaded."

"I thought you were going to show me before you did that? Oh, why did you use that photo?" Klaus grimaced, his forehead creasing into yet another deep frown.

"Because it is the only one you look vaguely happy in, Nik," she replied. "Believe it or not, that permanent scowl you have etched on your face is not attractive."

"What's all this boring detail about art and travelling?" Kol asked, peering at the screen over her shoulder. "You'll put her to sleep."

"Shut it, Kol, no one cares or respects your opinion on how to woo women," Rebekah hissed, pulling the screen defensively away from his prying eyes.

"I agree, Rebekah, women love culture," Elijah commented.

"Yes, because you've been with so many," Kol snorted.

"Who was I kidding?" Klaus groaned, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "I feel like I'm in the twilight zone right now."

"Oh come on Nik, what have you got to lose?"

"My self respect," he shot back, earning a rude glare from his younger sister. "Sorry."

"You know Tinder isn't as bad as you're making it out to be Niklaus," she drawled. "Plus if it gets you a meeting with your dream girl, who are you to complain?"

"I still can't believe she'd be on Tinder; I mean it just doesn't seem like her."

"Oh, you have a few dreams and suddenly you know everything there is about Caroline?"

The frown that had taken up residence on his face for the past hour suddenly transformed into a smile, that was the kind of reaction her name caused. Over the past few days, Klaus had found himself sneakily stealing his sister's phone and glancing at her photo thinking just how much her name suited her picture.

Klaus realised that staring at her wasn't going to bring her to life and he needed a plan which unfortunately included the assistance of his dear sister. Rebekah had been shocked, to say the least, that he wanted to join Tinder. She'd been even more shocked that the girl he sketched everyday just happened to be on Tinder.

"So, now what?" Elijah asked, expectantly.

"We wait and see," Rebekah grinned, searching through the profiles to find Caroline and swiping the screen to the right.

_**Meanwhile at the Bennett/Forbes/Pierce Apartment** _

"I think we've got a winner," Katherine screamed, running into Bonnie's bedroom and jumping on her bed excitedly.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm trying to sleep," the brunette growled, throwing off her covers and peeling open one eye.

"It's eleven o'clock, Bon," Katherine replied, continuing to bounce on the mattress. "Anyway that's besides the point, we've found a match!"

"A match for what?" She asked, lifting her head up from the pillow, begrudgingly.

"You may be sleepy but I know you're not stupid."

"I thought we discussed this, Caroline doesn't want a fling."

"I know that," she clarified, finally seating herself on the blanket next to Bonnie. "You're completely ruining my buzz, roomie."

"Well, I'm sorry to be such a wet blanket, but that doesn't change the fact Caroline is going to kill you when she finds out you put her on Tinder."

"Not if I show her this," she smiled triumphantly, flashing Bonnie her phone screen.

"I doubt that…" she trailed off, adjusting her eyes and consulting his photo. "Woah."

"Gorgeous, right?"

"Gorgeous is right," Bonnie whistled.

"Klaus, wow, does he have a brother?"

"I'm hoping he has two at least," she said. "He's a thirty-four-year-old architect who likes painting and travelling in his spare time. I was tempted to keep him for myself but he's got relationship written all over him. I couldn't have planned this better myself, now we just have to..."

"I'm not sure I want to know what's going on in that conniving head of yours, Pierce."

"It's a scary place and probably best to stay out of there," Caroline joked, poking her head around the bedroom door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Katherine murmured feebly.

"Well, it doesn't seem like nothing."

"Kat was just about to tell you something," Bonnie said, placing her phone back in her outstretched hands. "Weren't you?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Bonnie and I were just saying how long it has been since we had a girls' night at D'Vine and how it would be fun to catch up there tonight."

"Sounds good to me, although we might need to break the gender rule and invite Enzo, he's been in a funk since Nadia suggested they see other people," Caroline suggested. 

"Why not?" Katherine said, shrugging her shoulders.

"This is a great idea Kat, I could really use copious amounts of wine after the week I've had at work. In fact, I'm going to get out my new dress, just for the occasion." Katherine smirked, watching as Caroline bounced away excitedly.

"What was that?" Bonnie hissed, hitting her on the arm. "I thought you were going to tell her about this guy not plan an impromptu night out?"

"Well seeing as we're breaking the gender rules, we might as well invite…" she trailed off.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't like it," Bonnie warned. "How are you going to explain this when Klaus appears expecting a date with Caroline?"

"I think once she sees Klaus in all his hotness Caroline isn't going to give a damn."

"You tell yourself that if it makes you feel better."

**_D'Vine Wine Bar - 9 hours later_ **

Klaus tapped his foot impatiently, his throat parched with nerves. He'd nearly left a few times already, wondering what the hell he was doing here and on a Tinder date of all things.

Then her face would appear and he'd remind himself why he was embarrassing himself. He had to find out if the real Caroline matched the one in his dreams.

"I told you to wear the navy shirt," Rebekah appeared, her disappointment obvious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered, looking around. "I'm a grown man Rebekah, I don't need a chaperone."

"Chaperones," she added, gesturing towards the corner of the room.

"Your brothers decided to tag along. Seems like they had nothing better to do on a Saturday night."

"Just like their sister," he shot back. "As if this isn't embarrassing enough, now I have the whole family watching. I'm surprised you didn't bring popcorn."

"For heaven's sake, Niklaus, stop grumbling and start smiling," she ordered. "And have fun."

Klaus managed to mumble an incoherent response then she was on her way, no doubt to stake out the best position to spy. He checked his watch again, realising it was only a minute later since he last looked. What was this girl doing to him?

He looked over, hearing a melodic laugh further down the bar. Her voice certainly matched her face, it was absolutely beautiful. She looked even better in person, her blue eyes dancing as she smiled, those blonde waves he had raked his fingers through in his dreams were fanned out across her chest. The fitted, red dress that she wore hugged every curve and only completed the perfect picture in front of him.

He approached, somewhat nervously, wondering what he was going to say. Klaus figured hello was a safe bet.

"Hello." Did that come out as awkward as it sounded?

"Hi," she replied, turning to look at him, the recognition not registering on her face as he'd hoped.

"Caroline, right?"

"Right," she murmured, her puzzled expression not lost on him. "Do I know you?"

"It's Klaus, uh we kind of met on Tinder," he bit out noticing the barman's amused expression at the unfolding scene. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"I think you must have me confused with someone else, I'm, uh, not on Tinder," she whispered, her creamy cheeks turning slightly pink. At least he wasn't the only one feeling completely awkward.

"I got over here as fast as I could," a brunette interrupted, her breath ragged. Klaus turned to look at her completely confused. Was this some kind of joke? "Uh Klaus this is Caroline."

"We've already covered that," the curious blonde answered. "Uh, what's going on Kat?"

"Yeah I'd be curious to know myself," he muttered.

"Here's the thing," she squeaked. "I sort of put you on Tinder, but only because I wanted you to meet a great guy after horrible Tyler."

"You did what?" Rebekah's unmistakable voice asked. This was just great.

"Who exactly are you?"

"I'm his sister."

"Do you take your sister out on all your dates?" Katherine asked, looking between them curiously. "If that's the case I may need to reassess my choice."

"Who are you?"

"Hopefully she's still Caroline's best friend," Bonnie said, approaching the growing group with Enzo in tow.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You two pretended to be me and set me up with a complete stranger, uh sorry no offence intended," Caroline added, looking towards Klaus apologetically.

"This was all Katherine," Bonnie argued. "I tried to stop her but you know what she's like when she gets a plan in her head."

"I'm not sure it was the smartest of plans, by the sounds of it," Elijah suggested, joining them with Kol closely in tow.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked, taken aback by the handsome brunette visitor.

"I'm his brother."

"You take your whole family on dates?" Katherine asked in disbelief. "This is entirely too weird for my liking."

"That's the weird part of this scenario?" Kol piped up, obviously perplexed before laying eyes on Bonnie. "Oh hello, darling, fancy a drink?"

"Well, I certainly think a drink is called for to make some sense of this awkward situation," Enzo commented.

"I could use a drink," Rebekah replied, suddenly distracted by the newcomer.

"I cannot believe this," Caroline hissed, trying to be discreet but failing miserably. "How could you embarrass me like this, Kat?"

"I know, I'm so sorry," she apologised. "But come on, I think I did a damn good job. Just look how cute he is, well except for the whole family entourage, even if his brother is all sorts of fine."

"You know I can still hear you, right?" Klaus asked.

"Me too, unfortunately," Caroline replied, her frustrated tone not lost on him. "Klaus is it? You're not a serial killer or anything, right?"

"Well, last time I checked, no."

"Great, now that's sorted how about we get out of here, just you and me?"

Turns out dreams really do come true. Klaus and Caroline might have officially met through Tinder but Klaus knew she was the one before that and never stopped reminding Caroline that she truly was his dream girl. When they told their kids about it they never believed Klaus but he knew it was true and he got the girl so it didn't really matter at the end of the day. 

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all night, love," Klaus grinned taking her hand and leading her towards the door, leaving a few open mouths in their wake.


End file.
